Vierecksverhältnis
by cirilee
Summary: Ein Alkoholiker, ein Millionär, ein Barkeeper, ein hingebungsvoller Assistent - vier Männer in Springfield kämpfen um den jeweiligen erwählten Partner. Burns/Smithers & Barney/Moe & Lenny/Carl
1. Chapter 1

.. ein Alkoholiker, ein Millionär, ein Barkeeper, ein hingebungsvoller Assistent ..

* * *

Nichts los bei Moe's, wie immer.

Schon längst waren die Gelegenheitskunden in die Geborgenheit ihres glücklicheren Lebens zurückgekehrt, eine Weile schon hatten auch die Ehemänner den Rückzug angetreten. Danach blieben noch ein zwei Stammkunden, bis Moes theoretisches, angeschriebenes Vermögen schließlich auf seinen innersten und hartnäckigsten Kern stieß.

"Immer noch hier, Barney?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, Moe wusste dass der angesprochene schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde im Land der erfüllten Träume weilte.

Trotzdem bekam der Barkeeper eine Antwort, sehr zu seiner Überraschung.

"Ich geh gleich, ich ... schwörs", würgte der zusammengefaltete Barney hervor und machte sich keine allzu große Mühe, den Rülpser zu unterdrücken der daraufhin in ihm hochkam.

Moe nickte nur, und eine Art resignierter Sarkasmus stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er dasselbe schmutzige Tuch über denselben schmutzigen Tresen wischte.

Während er das tat begannen sich langsam wieder dunkle Gedanken heimtückisch ihren Weg in seine Hirnwindungen zu schmuggeln, und er bemerkte kaum, wie er von resigniert zu trübsinnig überwechselte.

Wie viele Stunden, Tage, Monate, Jahre saß er wohl schon hinter diesem Tresen und wischte mit einem alten Fetzen darüber? Und vor allem, wie lange würde er das noch tun, mit dem sicheren Wissen, dass er sich auf keine verwandte Seele daheim freuen konnte?

Immer noch waren die Phasen seiner Depression wechselhaft, aber wenn sie mal tief waren, waren sie so tief wie die Risse in den Wänden seiner Bar.

Wenn es doch nur irgendeinen gäbe, irgendwas ... er hatte es so oft mit einer Frau versucht, inzwischen war er sich beinah sicher, mit Freuden auf Männer umsteigen zu können, nur um nicht allein zu sein. Außerdem, nach dem Experiment mit diesem Mister Smithers, wusste er zumindest, dass sich ein Kuss schon einmal ganz in Ordnung anfühlte - alles andere würde sich dann schon ergeben.

_Aber selbst in der Männerszene würde ich derselbe alte Troll sein. Mit derselben Fischschnauze, Gorillastirn und wenig ansprechenden Figur. Siehs ein, Moe, du warst nie bestimmt auf dieser Erde zu sein, wenn es nicht mal ein einziges Gegenstück für dich gibt._

Moe hatte das Gefühl, reden würde ihm von seinem stetig dichter werdenden Gefühlssumpf ablenken, bevor er wieder auf nicht durchgedachte Ideen kam.

Etwas verstört, wendete er seinen Blick Barney zu und war überrascht einem Paar hellwacher Augen entgegenzustarren.

"Solltest du nicht betäubt am Boden liegen?", fragte Moe überrascht.

Barney brauchte eine Weile, dann erst antwortete er etwas holprig, und Moe hatte die seltsame Ahnung, dass das nicht vom Bierkonsum kam.

* * *

Nichts los mit Barney, wie immer.

Er war um 12 Uhr Mittags aufgewacht, hatte eine Runde mit dem Helikopter gedreht und dabei einem Kind das Leben gerettet, als es unbeaufsichtigt beinah aus dem Fenster eines Wohnhauses gestürzt wäre; hatte sich danach von der Mutter des Kindes auf ein Mittagessen im italienischen Viertel der Stadt einladen lassen, dann Homer geholfen einen Schatz auf Mount Springfield auszugraben und anschließend einen weiteren Kunstfilm gedreht, zusammen mit der kleinen Lisa und ein paar Pfadfindern.

Aber obwohl Barney dafür eine Ehrenmedaille, ein 12-karätiges Goldamulett und einen Emmy bekommen hatte, war er um exakt 17 Uhr wieder bei Moe's eingekehrt, als ob es ein weiterer, ereignis- und erfolgloser Tag gewesen wäre.

Und natürlich konnte jeder Volltrottel auf den Schluss kommen, dass das Bier der allzu offensichtliche Grund seiner täglichen Wiederkehr war.

Aber seit Neuem hegte Barney eine andere Theorie. Denn nüchtern war er immer noch, und seit Kurzem hatte er sogar seinen Kaffeekonsum einschränken können.

Dieser Tag war aber anders. Er war in den letzten Tagen ohne ersichtlichen Grund in die Bar gekommen und hatte sich meistens auf ein einziges Bier beschränkt.

An diesem Tag hatte er mal wieder richtig auf die Pauke gehauen und das aus gutem Grund.

Um die Dinge, die er diesen Abend offenbaren wollte, auch wirklich offenbaren zu können, brauchte es eine große Menge an Duff Bier. Eine enorm große.

Jetzt war es wohl so weit.

Jetzt starrte Moe ihn gerade verwirrt und etwas unsicher an, und die Bar war so gut wie leer.

Jetzt.

Jetzt kam irgendwie nicht.

Und alles was Barney übrig blieb, war, weiter in dieses immer verzweifelter werdende Gesicht zu starren, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung was hinter der Stirn des jeweils anderen vorging.

"Moe-", begann er endlich.

"Mr Syzlak!-", wurde er unterbrochen.

* * *

Nichts los mit Waylon Smithers. Wie immer.

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, und ein neuer schönster Tag seines Lebens zugleich. Zumindest, bis zu dem Moment an dem alles in seinem Leben den Bach runterging.

All die zwanzig Jahre an vorsichtiger Annäherung - futsch, mit drei Wörtern.

"Sie sind gefeuert" hatte Mister Burns gesagt. Ganz leise und kalt. Und gefühllos. Waylon hatte das Gefühl ein paar hundert Jagdhunde hätten sich mit ihren Zähnen in seiner Brust verfangen und wollten nicht mehr loslassen.

Dabei hatte Waylon immer angenommen dass Mister Burns von seiner ... "Neigung" wusste. Immerhin, es war das Geheimnis, dass jeder in Springfield kannte, und die die es nicht kannten, konnten es schnell erahnen.

Dass sein nun ehemaliger Boss derart reagieren würde, auf einen der vielen ungesendeten Liebesbriefe zu stoßen, hätte er sich jedoch trotzdem gut ausmalen können. Der Alte war nun mal in anderen Zeiten aufgewachsen, und er war nun mal allergisch gegen menschliche Gefühle. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm unangenehm vorgekommen, zu wissen, dass Waylon wusste, dass er es wusste und hatte peinliche Situationen während den Arbeitszeiten vermeiden wollen?

So oder so. Waylon wusste, dass er nicht mehr länger derart klar über seine Entlassung nachdenken würde. Bald würde die Wut, der Hass, die Verzweiflung, die Trauer und schließlich die über Monate andauernde Depression einsetzen. Er wusste wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als Mister Burns angeschossen worden war.

Er war innerhalb weniger Tage zum Wrack geworden, von innen und von außen und er erschauerte beim Gedanken wieder in diesen Zustand zurückkehren zu müssen.

Und bevor er sich auchs versah hatten ihn seine Schritte eine bestimmte Straße entlang gelenkt.

"Moe's" leuchtete es flackernd von den roten Lettern auf Waylon herab und er erinnerte sich an die Zeit der geschäftlichen Zusammenarbeit mit dem Inhaber des Lokals. Eigentlich keine allzu schlechte Zeit, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Wenn er sich auch an Moes sture Art alles für Geld zu tun gewöhnen hatte müssen. Und dann war da noch dieser ungeklärte Kuss ...

Etwas zittrig linste er auf seine Armbanduhr und war überraschend milde schockiert. 1:00 Uhr war unter diesen Umständen eine Bestzeit. Bei der letzten Entlassung hatte er gar nicht mehr nach Hause gefunden und schließlich in einem Pappkarton übernachtet.

Das Ziffernblatt der Uhr reflektierte nun das schwummrige rote Licht über ihm und in Waylon formte sich plötzlich ein seltsamer Plan.

Seltsam, verrückt und zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Aber versuchen konnte er es.

* * *

Nichts los auf C. Montgomery Burns Landgut und in seiner Villa.

Und das war nicht wie immer.

Burns hatte es nun, um 1:00 Uhr nachts schließlich geschafft die Bettdecke zu sich zu ziehen. Ein Kraftakt, der ihm unmenschlich erschienen war, und den er nicht vorhatte zu wiederholen.

Ein Ersatz für Smithers musste her und zwar schnell.

Nur leider, bekam das Wort "Ersatz" plötzlich einen seltsamen Klang. Es hinterließ ein unwohles Gefühl bei Burns und hallte unheilvoll in seiner Hirnschale nach, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben.

Eine ganze Weile dachte er darüber nach, aber neben der Sache mit Smithers gab es beim besten Willen keine Erklärung für dieses Sachverhältnis.

Also wandte er seine Gedanken seufzend seinem nun ehemaligen Assisten zu.

Natürlich hatte er gewusst, was da "im Busch war" bezüglich Smithers. Und gerade deswegen hatte es auch so viel Spaß gemacht, Smithers bei jeder Gelegenheit zu entblößen, zu erniedrigen und zu unterdrücken. Und natürlich auf seinen Gefühlen herumzutreten ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Mitleid walten zu lassen.

Über die Jahre hin hatte das sämtliche Aggressionsabbaustunden beim Psychiater überflüssig gemacht und Burns damit eine Menge Geld gespart. Smithers breitete seine ganze Hingabe aus und Burns trampelte darauf herum so gut er nur konnte.

Aber wenn Smithers und er reinen Tisch gemacht hätten, wie es jetzt bedauerlicherweise passiert war - Burns war sich sicher, dass zumindest _sein_ Spaß danach vorbei gewesen wäre.

Und diese Liebesbriefe waren auch wirklich der Gipfel der Idiotie gewesen. Ein solches Weichei konnte ein mächtiger Mann wie Burns in seiner Drohnenarmee nicht gebrauchen.

"Betörende Rose, die niemals welkt ... "

"Stattliche Eule, die niemals schläft ... "

Was für ein Schwachsinn ...

...

Natürlich war es schwer jetzt einen Ersatz finden zu müssen.

Ja, und selbst wenn, dachte Burns, würde es Monate dauern so einen Ersatz in einer Art auszubilden, die ausreichend war.

Und selbst _dann_ würde dieser Ersatz nie derart devot wie Smithers sein. Kein anderes menschliches Wesen in der ganzen Stadt, wenn nicht in ganze Amerika, wenn nicht auf der ganzen Welt, _liebte_ ihn.

Zum Teufel noch eins, auf wessen Gefühlen sollte Mister Burns jetzt wohl rumtrampeln?

Ja. Das war es. Burns brauchte einen Haudraufdummy, das war alles.

Niemals wäre er so töricht und würde doch tatsächlich über die Jahre eigene Gefühle der Freundschaft für diesen jungen, talentierten, leidenschaftlichen Mann entwickeln, den er schon als Baby in den Armen gehalten, als Kind in die Schule geführt, als Teenager bei der Berufswahl geholfen und als jungen Erwachsenen als seinen persönlichen Assistenten aufgenommen hatte. Und da könnte Smithers zweimal praktisch sein ganzes bisheriges Leben Mister Burns gewidmet haben. Niemals könnte da etwas von Burns selbst kommen.

Und mit einem festen Entschluss schaffte es Burns schließlich doch einzuschlafen.

Hier ging es nicht um Gefühle.

Hier ging es nur darum Besitztümer wieder einzuholen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mister Smithers ... Sie hier?", Moe sah überrascht aus. Aber mehr auch wieder nicht. Oder doch?

In verschwörerischen Ton lehnte er sich über die Bar um Waylon ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Sie wissen aber schon, dass meine Bar jetzt nicht mehr ... _so eine_ Bar ist ...?"

Für einen Moment war Waylon irritiert, aber schließlich trennte er sich von dem trollähnlichen Mensch, mit einem reservierten Ausdruck im Gesicht: "Ja, allerdings"

"Und was wollen Sie dann hier?", gab Moe voreilig zurück.

"Hey, Moe, wer ist dein Freund?", rief Barney dazwischen.

Waylon lächelte etwas scheinheilig bei der völlig benebelten Stimme des einzigen verbliebenen Kunden von Moe's. Alle anderen Stühle waren leer oder noch dreckig, beziehungsweise feucht von verschütteten Bier. Hm. Waylon fragte sich, ob Moe sich denn gar nicht die sauberen Tage in "Mos" wieder herbeisehnte, wie Waylon es gerade tat.

Trotzdem setzte er sich auf den saubersten Barstuhl den er finden konnte, nämlich ganz hinten an der Ecke, zwei Stühle neben Barney.

Inzwischen hatte Moe denselbigen über Waylons Identität auffrischen können und lenkte seinen diffusen Blick wieder auf seinen spätesten Kunden bis jetzt.

"Also ... wenn Sie mir schon nicht sagen wollen, was Sie in dieses Rattenloch treibt, können Sie gefälligst bestellen!", drohte er mürrisch, und Waylon nickte schnell.

"Einen Whiskey bitte, und ... ", er zögerte, " ... und ich bin hier, um zu fragen, ob Sie vielleicht einen, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einen Kellner bräuchten?"

"Waaa-as?", lallte Barney, während Moe nur ein undeutliches "Waahs?" hervorbrachte.

"Ja, naja, ich bin heute gefeuert worden, und-"

Waylon stoppte abrupt. Die Gesichter der beiden begannen zu ihm durchzudringen, und er senkte den Kopf. Vielleicht doch kein guter Plan?

Naja. Leider war das sein einziger Plan.

"Hören Sie doch, Mister Syzlak, ich brauche einen Job", sagte er schließlich, "Ich wurde heute entlassen!"

Langsam schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. "Unmöglich. Wieso sollte der alte Burns sein treuestes Hündchen gehen lassen?"

Waylon spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden, nicht bei der überdeutlichen Beleidigung als "Hündchen" bezeichnet zu werden, sondern beim alleinigen Erwähnen des so vertrauten Namens seines Chefs. Wie sehr Mister Burns vermisste. Um diese Zeit würde er schon längst im Bett liegen, in der Gewissheit, sich morgen auf einen neuen Ganztagsarbeitstag zusammen mit seiner Flamme freuen zu können. Jetzt hatte er nur noch die Gewissheit dieses einen Whiskeys, den Moe ihm misstrauisch rüberschob.

"Der alte Burns will mich ausspionieren nicht wahr? Sagen Sie ihm, mit Pandafell hab ich nichts mehr am Hut!", zischte der inzwischen.

"Es ist nichts von diesen Dingen", versicherte Waylon, leicht ungeduldig, "Ich wurde gefeuert, weil-", er dachte schnell nach, "-weil ich mir das Wochenende freinehmen wollte"

Ja, das klang nach Burns.

Moe schien der selben Meinung zu sein. Trotzdem blieb er hartnäckig. "Wenn Sie in meiner Bar arbeiten wollen, müssen Sie sich mit dem zufrieden gebe, was ich verdiene - das ist nicht viel. Und außerdem müssen Sie eine Frau sein"

Waylon ließ nicht locker, "Ich bin zufrieden mit was Sie mir bezahlen, meine Wohnung gehört schon längst mir und Essen für eine Person wird sich da noch irgendwie ausgehen. Und was den letzten Punkt betrifft, da-"

Im letzten Moment noch biss sich Waylon auf die Zunge. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er als Argument hatte vorbringen wollen. Er schüttelte wild den Kopf. "Ich meine, die letzte Anforderung ist lächerlich und sexistisch! Ich bitte Sie, nur weil ich ein Mann bin, wollen Sie mich auf die Straße setzen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Moe knapp und schwieg eine Weile. Dann krachte die Realität auf ihn ein. Könnte das seine letzte Chance sein? Gerade hatte er über den Kuss zwischen ihnen beiden nachgedacht, und überplötzlich kam genau der Typ bei ihm reingestürmt und wollte einen Job? Zugegebenermaßen hörte es sich lächerlich genug an. Smithers und Moe. Vielleicht war es einen Versuch wert. "Ich meine Nein."

Er reichte Waylon die Hand und schüttelte sie mit einem gönnerhaften Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Mister Smithers, Sie sind eingestellt"

"Waa-aas?", lallte Barney.

Das war alles was sich in seinem Kopf inzwischen abspielte. Eine ewige Abfolge an verwirrten Ausrufen. Moe hatte in seinem Leben noch nie einen Assistenzkellner gebraucht, vor allem keinen männlichen. Was machte diesen Smithers so speziell, dass er sofort eingestellt wurde?

Wenn die Regeln des Lebens nun auf diese Weise spielten, wäre Barney schon seit Jahren Kellner bei Moe's!

Aber das war er nicht, und alles was im übrig blieb war schweigend zuzusehen, wie Smithers und Moe Hände schüttelten und daraufhin Arbeitszeiten verhandelten.

"Ich brauch noch'n Glas Bier!", rief Barney schließlich aus, denn das war alles, was im zu dieser Situation einfiel. Da will man nach Jahren an unsicheren Gefühlen endlich reinen Tisch machen, und ein dahergelaufenes Schoßhündchen ruiniert einem die Nacht!

"Das wäre dann alles, nehm ich an", seufzte Waylon und stürzte beruhigt seinen Whiskey. Jetzt musste er nur noch Mister Burns Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken, und irgendwie würde sein verrückter Plan schon funktionieren.

Er wandte sich zum Ausgang, als ihm plötzlich auffiel, dass die Pubs 1:00 Uhr nachts normalerweise schon seit Stunden geschlossen sein sollten.

Plötzlich kam es ihm seltsam vor, dass um diese Zeit nur diese zwei vereinsamten Männer zu finden gewesen waren. War das normal für die?

Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er es schließlich hin. Morgen würde er beginnen, sich mit Syzlaks Privatleben zu beschäftigen. In dieser Nacht wollte er noch einen mäßig klaren Kopf bewahren.

"Gute Nacht, Mister Syzlak!", wünschte er respektvoll, legte die zwei Dollar auf den Tresen und glitt durch die Tür.

Jedoch, als er gerade am letzten bemalten Glasfenster der Bar vorbeiging, konnte er nicht umhin Moes kratzige Stimme hindurch zu hören. "Hast du das gehört, Barney? Ich bin _Mister Syzlak_! Ha! So respektvoll wurde ich nicht behandelt, seit Homer mir ins Bein geschossen hat!"

Dann die schwummrige Antwort der Schnappsdrossel: "Wir wern dich aber immer noch Moe nennen, da kanscht du hundert von Burnsch Schoßhündschen einschtelln!"

Waylon verdrehte nur belustigt die Augen. Er musste zugeben, auch wenn er vorhatte, Moe eine Romanze vorzuspielen um Mister Burns eifersüchtig zu machen, konnte er nicht verhindern, sich leicht schuldig zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht viel vom berüchtigten Barkeeper, zugegebenermaßen, aber immerhin wusster er genug, um sich zu versichern, die Romanze wenigstens halbwegs ehrlich über die Bühne zu bringen.

Es war ja auch nur eine Skizee eines Planes bis jetzt - vielleicht könnte er Moe auch einfach einweihen in die ganze Sache und der würde für ein paar Dollar Belohnung mitspielen - ja genau, das war es! Für solche Spiele war Moe immer offen, für Geld würde der sich selbst verkaufen!

Waylon grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dass er vorhin tatsächlich gedacht hätte, er könnte Moe so leicht dazu bringen sich in ihn zu verlieben - lächerlich. Nicht einmal Moe konnte so verzweifelt sein. Und Waylon schon gar nicht. Nein, dieser Plan war viel besser. Waylon wusste von seinem eigenen Wert als persönlicher Assistent und Hausmatte. Niemals würde Burns einen derart buchstäblichen Schoßhund finden wie ihn. Und wenn besagter Schoßhund dann auch noch in anderer Hand gesehen würde, dann würde erst recht ein Vulkan ausbrechen.

Ob Burns wollte oder nicht, Waylon würde dafür sorgen, dass er diesen Job zurückbekam.

Natürlich würde die Bezahlung bei Moe einiges kosten, aber für Notfälle hatte er schon seit Jahren ein Sparkonto angelegt.

Und das war nichts Geringeres als ein Notfall. Ohne Mister Burns war Selbstmord die einzige Lösung, und so weit wollte er noch nicht gehen.

Leise in sich lächelnd und schwankend machte er sich auf dem Heimweg und verschwand schließlich in der Dunkelheit der Stadt.

Inzwischen lag Barney seitwärts auf dem Tresen und dachte darüber nach ob es noch nicht zu spät war für seine Offenbarung.

Mit unstetem Blick fixierte er den Barkeeper.

"Ahhh, Barney", seufzte der, und klang plötzlich erschöpft und ein wenig freundlich sogar, "Ich weiß genau was du brauchst. Du willst noch ein Bier, nicht wahr?"

_Nein, du Iiot_, dachte Barney still in sich hinein.

"Ja, du mein Retter!", antwortete er etwas verkrampft, "Aber leider hab ich kein Geld mehr ...!"

"Gut, ich wollte dich sowieso herausschmeißen!", krächzte Moe laut, und Barney hatte mal wieder die alte Schrotflinte zwischen den Augen.

"Musch das denn sein?", hakte er nach.

"Ja!", rief Moe, "Ich hab schließlich noch nen ziemlichen Weg zu meiner Wohnung"

Barney lächelte. Endlich etwas, um die Konservation noch ein wenig am Laufen zu halten. Ihm kam eine beinah schon teuflische Idee in den Sinn, "Das stimmt nicht und du weischt esch auch!"

Der Barkeeper zuckte zurück, senkte aber nicht die Waffe.

"Na-Natürlich habe ich noch eine Wohnung!"

"Wenn dasch so wäre, hättest du schon längst geschlossen!", konterte Barney.

Eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an.

Schließlich gab Barney auf, "Ich versteh dasch Moe, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst, dasch du in der Damentoilette schläfst"

"Hey! Nicht in der Damentoilette, da ist mein Büro!", entgegnete Moe scharf, "Ich schlafe unten im Keller beim Bier!"

"Moe, wenns Probleme gibt, kannst du immer bei mir einziehen -"

"Wir hatten diesen Streit schon mal. Deine Schulden bei mir lasse ich nicht los, nur weil du mir bei dir ein nettes Bett, mit weicher Matratze, einer sauberen Decke und nem kakerlakenfreies Kissen anbietest-" Moe stockte.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Barneys Gesicht aus, "Sagen wir, 45 Dollar?"

"Für die eine Nacht?!", entgegnete Moe, "So viel hast du in einer Stunde bei mir intus!"

"45 Bucks oder du schläfst auf einem bequemen, kalten Bierfass. Du hast die Wahl!"

Moe entblößte Zähne, aber willigte schließlich ein.

Barney war sich inzwischen bewusst, dass er sich nicht derart freuen sollte, Moe bei sich übernachten zu haben. Aber dennoch. Vielleicht war das ja der entscheidende Schritt.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Barney nicht, ob Moe tatsächlich bei ihm übernachtet hatte, oder ob er das in seinem gewohnten Alkoholkonsum nur geträumt hatte.

Doch ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer bestätigte sein Hochgefühl, und er konnte das zittrige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht länger unterdrücken.

Der dürre Barkeeper hatte nur allzu leicht auf die übergroße Couch gepasst und war auf dem Rücken eingeschlafen, die Glieder von sich gestreckt, als wäre er ein umgedrehter Käfer. Trotzdem hatte das Bild auf Barney eine friedliche, mitfühlende Wirkung. Nie zuvor hatte Moe derart verwundbar ausgesehen und Barney spürte dieselbe fusselige Wolke, dort wo normalerweise nur der Durst nach mehr Bier zu spüren war.

Er mochte Moe, er musste es zugeben, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass er ihn liebte, bevor er nicht mit ihm selbst darüber geredet hatte. Wenn doch nur der geeignete Zeitpunkt kommen würde ...

So ein schöner Morgen für einen schönen Tag nach einer schönen Nacht.

Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, Moe nicht früher aufzuwecken als nötig war, schlurfte er in die Wohnküche und fand heraus dass es erst um die halb 7 war. Er konnte sich also ruhig noch hinlegen, seine Helikopterausflüge würden erst in zwei bis drei Stunden beginnen, je nachdem, ob er gebraucht wurde.

Danach würde er das bisschen Frühstück machen, das er sich leisten konnte, und hoffte, ihm würde ein Ausweg aus seinem Gefühlsdilemma noch einfallen, solange Moe und er ungestört allein miteinander reden konnten.

* * *

"Wie war Ihr Name noch mal?"

Mister Burns hätte es nicht weniger interessieren können, aber es war nun mal praktischer den Ersatz beim Namen rufen zu können.

"Simpson, Sir. Homer Sim-"

"Jaja, Simpson reicht mir vollkommen!", unterbrach Burns mürrisch und umrundete seinen Tisch um vor seinem Angestellten stehenzubleiben und ihm tief in die Augen zu starren. Er wurde das beißende Gefühl nicht los, diesen Mann schon einmal begegnet zu sein.

"Sagen Sie, habe ich Ihnen vielleicht schon einmal geschworen, dass ich jegliches Glück in Ihrem Leben verhindern werde?", fragte er unerwartet.

"Ähh ... hm ... Nein", Homers Augen vermieden so gut es ging Burns' stechenden Blick und wanderten die Decke entlang.

Inzwischen war sich sein Boss vollkommen sicher, mit diesem Simpson schon einmal zu tun gehabt zu haben, aber in welchem speziellen Vorfall konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Und solche undurchsichtigen Charakter konnte er beim besten Willen nicht ausstehen.

Vielleicht war der Mann doch nicht geeignet für den Job. Schließlich musste der Ersatz rund um die Uhr für die Erfüllung von ein paar 2800 Wünschen sorgen und Burns wollte niemanden, der ihm suspekt vorkam ständig um sich herumhaben.

"Wieso wollen Sie mein Assistent sein?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Homer begann inzwischen nervös zu werden. Beinah hätte er "Für mehr Geld" gesagt, aber dafür war er zu schlau.

"Ich will mein Nettoeinkommen um 50 Prozent steigern", erklärte er, stolz diesen Satz gemeistert zu haben, ohne sich zu versprechen.

Einen Moment war Burns still und starrte kühl über den langen Tisch in das ängstliche Gesicht des Mannes namens Simpson, bis derselbe senkrecht weggezogen und mit einem "Nein!" von den endlosen Tiefen der Falltür unter ihm verschluckt wurde.

Eine Weile amüsierte Burns der langgezogene Schrei seines Angestellten, der langsam aber sicher immer leiser wurde, bis schließlich in einiger Tiefe ein Aufprall zu hören war.

Aber danach stürzte ebenso die Wahrheit auf Burns ein.

"Es ist hoffnungslos", knurrte er vor sich hin, "Ich werde Smithers suchen"

Natürlich ging das gegen jedes seiner Gesetze. Der Liebesbrief dieses Mannes hatte ihm nicht nur den drittgrößten Schreck seines Lebens verpasst, er hatte ihn gezwungen seine Augen zu öffnen, und "_Rücksicht_" auf _Smithers_ "Gefühle" zu nehmen - was er natürlich nicht getan hatte, aber immerhin!

Trotzdem überwiegte die Katastrophe seiner Einsamkeit in dem riesigen Büro, die Bedenken, Smithers könnte auf dumme Gedanken kommen, würde er wieder eingestellt werden.

Letzten Endes kannten sich die beiden seit Smithers Geburt und würden auch diese Problematik irgendwie umgehen können.

Außerdem wollte Burns unbedingt sehen, wie jämmerlich Smithers vor ihm kriechen und betteln würde, würde er auch nur kurz erwähnen, er hätte auch nur den Hauch einer Chance wieder zurückzukommen. Ja, das wäre amüsant genug um Burns über einen ganzen Nachmittag ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern.

Mit einem determinierten Gesichtsausdruck erhob er sich von seinem Rollsessel und hielt einen Moment inne. Da gab es nämlich eine Schwierigkeit in seinem Plan.

Wo wohnte Smithers eigentlich?

* * *

Eine leise, traurige Geige gesellte sich zum dunklen schnarrenden Faggot, und die Symphonie wurde geringfügig lauter.

Wie in Trance erwachte Waylon aus den Abgründen seines Alptraum und drehte den Wecker ab.

Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was der enorme Friedhof mit lauter erhängten Frauen und Männern für seine Zukunft bedeutete und beschloss den Prozess des Frühstückens zu beschleunigen. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen er Eiskaffe aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei ungetoastete Toasts mit Butter hinuntergewürgt hatte, stürmte er aus der Wohnung.

Kaum bei Moe's sah er auch schon die Silhouetten des Taverneninhabers und des korpulenten Trunkenbolds von der letzten Nacht. Mit einem Lächeln glitt er durch die Eingangstür.

"Guten Morgen", grüßte er.

Moe schien das zu überraschen. "Ja, ich denke es ist ein guter Morgen", antwortete er schulterzuckend, "Sie können im Übrigen gleich damit anfangen die Toilettenwände zu säubern, das dürfte Sie für die nächsten paar Stunden beschäftigen, bis die ersten Kunden kommen"

"Ja, ehm, natürlich", stammelte Waylon, während Moe ihm einen Mob und Eimer in die Hand drückte, beide so dreckig, dass sie die Wände wahrscheinlich nur noch schmutziger machen würden.

Mit Vorsicht stellte Waylon die Utensilien am Tresen ab, "Ich muss aber noch etwas Geschäftliches mit Ihnen besprechen, Mister Syzlak!"

"Was, mit mir? Geschäftliches?", Moe klang ungläubig und gleichzeitig fasziniert, "Dann kommen Sie mal - Und Barney, Finger weg vom Bier!"

"Aber klar, auf mich kannst du dich verlassen!", rief der zurück, und Smithers war überrascht wie intellektuell der nüchterne Barney klang - zumindest vom Ton. Der Inhalt der Worte blieb der Gleiche ("Keine Angst, während du weg bist, trinke ich nur so viel, wie du bezahlen könntest").

Irgendwie war es aber nicht nur die Nüchternheit die die Schnapsdrossel von ihrem gestrigen Ebenbild abhebte. Waylon wusste es nicht auszudrücken, vielleicht war es auch nur das selige Lächeln in dessen Gesicht, dass so anders war, als das schwummrige Schmunzeln von letzter Nacht.

Aber das war Nebensache. In der Damentoilette schließlich, legte er seine Karten auf den Tisch.

"Ich will hier eigentlich nicht arbeiten - Ich benutze diesen Job um Mister Burns dazu zu bringen mich wieder einzustellen"

* * *

Was sollte das denn nun bedeuten?

"Inwiefern soll dieses Unterfangen mit diesem Job zu tun haben? Sprechen Sie weiter!", forderte Moe ihn verwirrt auf.

"Also gut", Smithers versuchte bequemer zu stehen, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich in der Damentoilette befand, kratzte immer noch unangenehm an seinem Hinterkopf, "Ja, ich habe einen Plan wie ich meinen Job wiedererlange", erklärte er, "Aber Sie müssen nicht die Details wissen. Alles was ich will, ist, dass Sie mit mir zusammen Mister Burns vorgaukeln, wir wären verliebt ineinander"

Moe öffnete den Mund, aber kein Ton kam heraus und schließen tat er ihn auch nicht mehr.

Nach einer Weile, in der Smithers unschlüssig einen Schritt nach vorne machte, verdrehte er schließlich etwas desillusioniert die Augen, "Unter Bezahlung", fügte er hinzu.

"Oh", Moe zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als hätte Smithers ihn aus einem besonders langen Gedankenzug herausgerissen, "Oh ja, natürlich, das ist der Grund weswegen ich so schockiert war ... weil ich bezahlt werden will dafür ... ja, das ergibt Sinn ... "

Moe konnte es nicht glauben. Von wegen "keine Details". Smithers wollte Burns eifersüchtig machen, und das war alles mit den allzu offensichtlichen "Details". Nun, zugegeben, wie Smithers dass anstellen wollte, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Burns zu menschlichen Gefühlen nicht fähig war, das wusste Moe nicht, aber es interessierte ihn auch gerade nicht.

_Unter Bezahlung._

Nun tja. Er konnte auch gleich das Beste daraus machen, oder? Immerhin hätte er dann den Partner, den er sich so sehnlichst wünschte, wenn auch nur für begrenzte Zeit. Es war ja nicht so als wäre das unter seiner Würde, er hatte schon viel schlimmere Jobs und viel schlimmere Partnerschaften abgeschlossen.

Und es war besser als noch eine weitere Nacht allein. Na klar, die Nacht mit Barney gestern war reizend gewesen, fast schon zu reizend, aber er suchte schon zu lange eine ehrliche Beziehung, und was bitteschön war ehrlicher als das hier?

Nein, ehrlicher als das ging es wohl tatsächlich nicht.

Aber er musste auch zu seinen Prinzipien stehen.

"Na gut, Smitty, na gut", sagte er und wartete ab, bis sich die Euphorie im Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm einigermaßen gefestigt hatte. Dann hob er an, " Und wie viel für ..., hm, sagen wir für einen Kuss, vor den Augen vom alten Burns, wohlgemerkt - wie viel krieg ich dafür? Geschätzt?"

Smithers seufzte innerlich. Dem Grinsen in Moes Gesicht nach zu schätzen würden es harte Verhandlungen werden.


	4. Chapter 4

Barney war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob er den richtigen Weg einschlug, aber der immer zunehmende Gestank an toxischen Abfällen und die steigende Häufigkeit von mutierten Waldlebewesen am Straßenrand, würden ihn schon auf die richtige Fährte führen. Das Atomkraftwerk an sich war ja schließlich auch nur schwer zu übersehen, und bald hatte er es bis zum Parkplatz geschafft, wo der Wächter an der alles entscheidenden Schranke schon längst eingeschlafen war.

Trotzdem vorsichtig, ließ Barney selbst die Schranke hoch und fuhr vor.

"Die Schnapsdrossel singt!", rief er leise, als er an ein paar unauffälligen, traurig aussehenden, Holunderbüschen vorbeifuhr, "Die Schnapsdrossel singt!"

Beinah sofort stürmten drei, zumindest vom Alter her ausgewachsene Männer, aus dem Laub und direkt auf Vorder-, beziehungsweise Nebensitz des Autos.

Keine Sekunde später hatten Barney, Homer, Lenny und Carl das Atomkraftwerk weit hinter sich gelassen.

"Exakt zehn Minuten früher von der Arbeit geflohen - das ist neuer Rekord!", rief Lenny euphorisch von der Rückbank.

Homer nickte, "Jetzt geht es auf große Fahrt!"

"Ich kanns kaum erwarten!", stimmte Barney zu.

"Da ist es!", rief Carl und endlich parkten sie direkt hinter Moe's.

Voller Elan stiegen die vier Freunde aus, waren vielleicht zehn Schritte von ihrem Glück entfernt, als sie plötzlich innehielten.

Eine Stimme drang durch das Buntglas nach draußen und sie war ihnen als unangenehm und unheilvoll bekannt.

"Was macht denn der Blödmann hier?", murmelte Homer entsetzt.

"Den kennt ihr?", entfuhr es Barney verwundert.

"Den kennst du?", entgegnete Homer.

Schnell erzählte Barney von der letzten Nacht.

"Ha, ist denn das möglich!", lachte Carl, "Der Typ der jahrelang unser Boss war, wird unser verschüttetes Bier aufwischen!"

"Das will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen!", rief Homer mit neuem Enthusiasmus und ging voran, als alle vier schließlich die Bar betraten, nur um gerade an der Schwelle völlig zu erstarren.

Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen die Adern gefrieren und den Atem anhalten.

Smithers hatte nur Sekunden zu ihnen hinübergeschaut, bevor er sich über den Tresen gebeugt hatte, um Moe ihm gegenüber an den Schultern zu packen und leidenschaftlich zu küssen, als hätten sie beide Aphrodisiakum injiziert bekommen.

"Oh mein Gott"

Barney hatte schließlich ausgesprochen was jedem der vier Freunde auf der Zunge lag und sofort riss sich Moe los von Smithers, setzte ein falsches Grinsen auf und begann sofort zu erklären, "Oh, ihr seid hier, ich, also ihr müsst wissen, das ist nichts Ernstes, das müsst ihr mir glauben, ich-"

"Okaay ... Das ist gruselig", unterbrach Homer völlig perplex, während Lenny und Carl sich gegenseitig zweideutige Blicke zuwarfen und Barney ein Gleichnis der mentalen Verwüstung darstellte.

Inzwischen hatte Smithers sich vor Moe gedrängt, "Es ist sehr wohl ernst", insistierte er, "Moe und ich sind ein Paar"

"Oh mein Gott", wiederholte Barney und setzte sich auf einen der Barstühle. Er hatte die schwindelige Vorahnung bei der nächsten Enthüllung in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

"Und ich will, dass ihr jedem von euren Kollegen im Atomkraftwerk davon erzählt!", fuhr Smithers fort, während innerlich alles in ihm dagegen anschrie sich zu seiner Homosexualität zu bekennen. Aber er hatte einen Schritt an die Kante gewagt, jetzt musste er auch über den Abgrund springen, bevor der Boden auf dem er stand nicht doch noch wegbröckelte.

"Jedem?", wiederholte Homer inziwschen, als wäre es ein Fremdwort. Carl stellte die sinnvollere Frage, nämlich, "Warum?"

Moe hob an, aber mit einer Handbewegung hatte Smithers ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Stattdessen wandte er selbst sich wieder an die vier Freunde, "Nur so. Ich dachte mir ihr tratscht gerne, und wollte nur sagen, dass ihr es erzählen könnt wem ihr wollt. Moe und ich stehen zu unseren Gefühlen"

Smithers drehte den Kopf leicht, um zu überprüfen wie der Barkeeper mit der Lage umging.

"Nicht wahr, Moe mein Mäuschen?", säuselte er mit seinem besten Grinsen und so unauffällig wie nur möglich, schob er dem Barkeeper hinter seinem Rücken die paar Dollar zu, die er noch in der Hosentasche hatte, und fixierte ihn dabei eindringlich.

Die Reaktion ließ zu Smithers großem Glück nicht lange auf sich warten.

Sofort packten Smithers die schwächlichen, dünnen Arme seines vermeintlichen Liebhabers und umschlangen ihn, mit einem allzu fröhlichen, "Es stimmt! Ich kann nicht genug von meinem Smitty kriegen!"

Es hatte den ganzen restlichen Abend gedauert, aber schließlich hatte Moe es dann doch mit Ach und Krach und tausend und abertausend Versprechen geschafft, seinen Schnapsdrosseln zweifellos zu versichern, dass aus "Moe's" nie wieder "Mo's" werden würde.

Die unruhige Stimmung ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht vertreiben, und als es schließlich wieder Zeit war für die Männer zu ihren besseren Hälften zurückzukehren, blieb mal wieder nur der Kerl zurück, der noch keine besaß.

"Barney, du hast schrecklich wenig geredet, heute", murmelte Moe und klang sogar ein wenig besorgt. Smithers hatte er in den Bierkeller zum Staubwischen geschick, damit Moe am Tresen sein übliches Abendessen, bestehend aus einem Fertiggericht aus der Dose, ungestört einnehmen konnte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war es schwer für Smithers gewesen, sein gewohntes Arbeitspensum abzulegen, dass als "Sklave für alles" rundumfassend erklärt werden konnte. Der Angewohnheit seinem früheren Boss sogar beim Essen zu helfen, war Moe in dieser Hinsicht erfolgreich ausgewichen.

"Wieso so leise? Willst du nicht, dass er uns zuhört?", Barney war verwirrt und das seit der Sekunde in der er feststellen hatte müssen, dass er mal wieder zu spät gekommen war, schon wieder versagt, schon wieder den Kürzeren gezogen hatte. Er seufzte, "Moe, wieso liebst du diesen Kerl?"

"He was soll denn das bitteschön heißen?", entfuhr es Moe, und er wurde wieder leiser, "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass dieses Schauspiel Ernst ist?"

"Was?"

"Smithers bezahlt mich dafür. Alles was der will ist seinen Chef eifersüchtig machen!"

Barney schwieg für eine ziemlich lange Weile, in der er sich unheimlich dumm vorkam.

"Das heißt du bist noch frei?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, und brachte Moe damit dazu, sich an seinem Abendessen, und beinah auch der Gabel, zu verschlucken.

Nach einem lange andauernden Hustenanfall, der Barney nur noch mehr Schuldgefühle einbrockte, brachte Moe wieder Worte zusammen, die Sinn ergaben.

"Wa-has hast du gesagt?", fragte er krächzend.

Barney zögerte, aber er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Moe hatte ihm die Wahrheit über Smithers erzählt, jetzt musste er denselben Anstand aufbringen.

Barney seufzte. Warum war das so schwer?

"Moe", sagte er schließlich, "Ich bin beziehungstechnisch an dir interessiert"

Da. Klang viel besser als das blöde "Ich liebe dich". Zu blöd nur, dass Moe dafür die Aussage seines Ausweich- Satzes anscheinend nicht verstand.

"Jaja, das hat mir Homer auch gesagt, an dem Tag als er geglaubt hat, er würde in ein paar Stunden krepieren - das sagen sie alle, wenn sie zu viel getrunken haben" Moe senkte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Interessant. Die einzigen ehrlichen Liebeserklärungen werden mir immer im betrunkenen Zustand entgegengebracht"

"Aber ich bin nicht betrunken!", stieß Barney aus, "Ich liebe dich!"

"Ich weiß. Ich kann dich auch gut leiden. Und über deinen geistigen Zustand sagt meine Schuldenliste was anderes", lachte Moe, und es klang bitter.

Das ließ Barney aufhorchen, "Und wieso hast du diesen Job eigentlich angenommen? Ist das nicht unter deiner Würde?"

"Nein", entgegnete der Barkeeper, "Noch nicht ganz. Außerdem kann ich zwei Sachen aus diesem Deal schlagen - hingebungsvolle Zuneigung eines anderen humanoiden Lebewesens und Bargeld"

Barney gab es auf und Verzweiflung verstopfte seine Kehle. War für Moe einmal Geld im Spiel, war der Engel auf dessen rechter Schulter sofort erhängt. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass dieser Smithers sein Spiel möglichst schnell erledigte.

* * *

Lenny und Carl waren inzwischen schon längst auf dem Heimweg; zu Fuß, da Barney sie ja hergefahren hatte, und wie immer besprachen sie zusammen die Vorkommnisse des Tages.

"Dass sich der alte Waylon tatsächlich einmal outen würde ...!", sinnierte Lenny gerade, "Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange der schon hinter dem alten Burns herläuft- Naja, eigentlich logisch, wenn man wiederum bedenkt, dass er gefeuert wurde"

"Ja, eine echte Tragödie", unterbrach Carl sarkastisch und mit einem leichten Tritt flog eine Duffdose über den Bordstein, bevor sie über die Straße rollend zum Stillstand kam, "Können wir nicht über die neue Miss Springfield reden?"

"Natürlich", stimmte Lenny sofort zu in seiner ewigen Glückseligkeit, "Aber ist dir nicht auch aufgefallen, dass sich Barney seltsam benommen hat"

Carl sah vom Boden auf und direkt in Lennys weit geöffnete Augen. "Seltsam ...? Nein, ist mir nicht aufgefallen"

"Er hat den ganzen Abend nicht geredet, nicht einmal mit Homer", erklärte Lenny, und fügte milde gekränkt hinzu, "Sag mal, Carl ... Hörst du mir zu?"

Der andere Mann wirkte leicht verstört bei beiden Anmerkungen, und antwortete schließlich etwas müde, "Ich weiß nicht", korrigierte sich aber bei Lennys wachsend besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte, "Okay okay, ich weiß! Reden wir über das offensichtliche Thema, dass wir beide zu umgehen versuchen ...!"

"Gute Idee, Carl!", rief Lenny erleichtert, "Ich versteh nicht wie Moe-", er stockte und fand plötzlich nicht die richtigen Worte, "_zusammen_ sein kann"

Carl nickte nur wissend, "Smithers haben wir doch noch nie mit anderen Männern gesehen als mit Burns - wie kommt es, dass er jetzt plötzlich umsattelt?"

"Naja - wie gesagt, er wurde gefeuert!", gab Lenny zu bedenken, "Wobei mir auffällt, dass wir nicht wissen warum. Weißt du es?"

"Nein", kam die knappe, beinah zu knappe Antwort, "Ich denke, Smithers hatte wahrscheinlich schon längst vorgehabt Burns die Wahrheit zu erzählen, und bevor er das tat, hat er sich clevererweise einen Plan B mit Moe geschaffen"

"Denkst du?", Lenny klang unsicher, "Smithers war manchmal ein Blödmann, zugegeben, zumindest laut Homer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Moe einfach nur aus ... also, dass er Moe, naja ... "

"Komm schon!", unterbrach Carl ungeduldig, wenn auch ein wenig mit Widerstreben, "Wir beide wissen, dass jede Beziehung, die Moe jemals eingegangen ist, auf Mitleid basiert war - Niemand würde ihn jemals aus einem anderen Grund nehmen, oder zumindest, aus einem anderen Grund aufmerksam auf ihn werden. Er kann doch nur von Glück reden. Smithers ist in dieselbe Falle getappt wie die Handvoll Weiber vor ihm und die beiden schienen glücklich zu sein"

Plötzlich leuchteten Lennys Augen wieder auf, "Ja, siehst du, das ist es worauf ich hinauswollte!"

"Auf was genau wolltest du hinaus, Lenny?"

"Naja, dass Barney jedenfalls nicht so glücklich darüber schien"

"Und worauf willst du damit hinaus?"

Lenny streifte die Hausmauern während er leicht zerstreut nach der richtigen Antwort darauf suchte.

"Ich glaube Barney hat aus einem bestimmten Grund in letzter Zeit wieder mehr getrunken", begann Lenny zögerlich, "Ich glaube er ist leicht anhänglich an Moe geworden"

Carl verstummte ebenfalls für eine Weile, bevor er schließlich seufzte.

"Das wäre natürlich blöd für Barney, aber ehrlich gesagt - ich glaube nicht, dass wir, nur weil sich Moe als schwul entpuppt hat, gleich voreilige Schlüsse ziehen müssen. Barney hat seine eigenen Gründe betrunken zu sein"

Dann geschah etwas Typisches für Carl. Er sah Lenny nicht mehr länger in die Augen, zog seine Jacke etwas fester zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

"Ich glaube ich mache Schluss für heute, bis morgen, Lenny", nuschelte er unverständlich und hastig, und verschwand schließlich um die nächste Häuserecke aus Lennys Blickfeld, bevor dieser sich auch nur verabschieden hätte können.

Eine Weile noch wanderte Lenny allein durch die Gassen und überlegte sogar, noch einmal bei Moe's vorbeizuschauen. Aber da würde er höchstwahrscheinlich nur auf Smithers und Moe und deren vollkommen perfekte Beziehung stoßen.

Und ihm wurde immer klarer, dass er gerade darauf gerade keine Lust hatte, und wohl nie Lust bekommen würde, würde er nicht endlich Smithers' Beispiel folgen und sich ein Rückgrat wachsen lassen.

Denn die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Carl war ihm vielleicht sogar noch wichtiger, als die mögliche Romanze die sich in seinen Hoffnungen und Träumen dahinter verbergen könnten.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Barney so früh wie noch nie zuvor Moe's verlassen hatte, fühlte sich der Inhaber und Namensgeber der Bar einsam.

Dieses Gefühl verschwand nicht, als es sich die fetteste Ratte, die sich seine Taverne zum Zuhause gemacht hatte, direkt neben ihn, auf einem seiner, auf den Tresen gestützten Armen, bequem machte.

Vor langer Zeit hätte ihn dieser Umstand nicht in Ruhe weiteressen lassen, doch inzwischen waren die Ratten seine halbe Familie, neben seinen Stammkunden.

Mit einem fadenscheinigen Lächeln schob er dem Fettwanst eine tiefgefrorene Olive zu, die dieser nur allzu kurz beschnüffelte, bevor er sie treuherzig zu verschlingen begann. Voller Wohlwollen begannen die kleinen Rattenohren zu beben, während das Maul mit dem Zersägen der Olive beschäftigt war.

"Homer, du weißt, dass Tiefkühlfutter ungesund ist", murmelte Moe.

Die Ratte hörte natürlich nicht auf, aß aber tatsächlich etwas langsamer und krabbelte schließlich vollständig auf Moes Arm, um dort einzunicken.

"Mister Syzlak!"

Moe fuhr hoch, ebenso wie die Ratte.

"Was denn jetzt?", fragte der Barkeeper, und drehte sich um, zu Smithers, der wohl gerade aus dem Bierkeller zurückgekehrt war.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, aber ... ", Smithers stockte, "Sie haben eine Ratte auf dem Arm"

"Oh", Moe lächelte etwas gezwungen, und begann sachte über das kleine Köpfchen zu streichen, "Ich kann Ratten halt gut leiden - kann mich gut in sie hineinversetzen. Sind wirklich die besten Menschen"

"Hey ...!", Smithers schockiertes, und leicht geekeltes Gesicht veränderte sich schnell und etwas besorgt stellte er sich direkt vor Moe auf. "Sie vergleichen sich doch nicht wirklich mit einer Ratte? So schlimm steht es jetzt nun auch nicht um ihre Beziehungschancen...!"

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Moe dieser Satz gefreut, denn so etwas bekam er bei Gott nicht oft zu hören, aber in dem Moment half es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.

"Das ist jetzt unwichtig - Ich finde wir sollten die Kosenamen absprechen, bevor wir sie in die Köpfe meiner Stammkundschaft einpflanzen!", knurrte er harsch.

Smithers war für ein paar Sekunden verwirrt, dann lächelte er verschmitzt. "Was gefällt Ihnen an 'Moe mein Mäuschen' nicht? Ach übrigens, dasselbe könnte ich über die Smitty-Nummer sagen!"

"Sie haben angefangen, Casanova!", gab Moe kratzig zurück, "Von jetzt an bleiben wir bei Vornamen, verstanden!"

"Hm", machte Smithers, "Ja, das könnte auch überzeugend genug sein ... Morris"

Moe erschauerte leicht, aber nickte schließlich leicht resigniert, "Sie können dann Schluss für heute machen"

Smithers stand eine Weile da, unsicher. "Schluss? Nur ich?"

"Ja, nur Sie, wer denn noch, die Ratte!?", entgegnete Moe verblüfft, "Sie wollen dieses Spiel doch nicht etwa so weit treiben, dass-"

"Oh neineinein! Nein!"

Smithers war etwas zu schnell beim Verneinen und zu hastig dabei, mit seinen Händen den Inhalt des Ausrufs zu unterstreichen. Etwas rot im Gesicht, ließ er seine Arme sinken und atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

"Ich meine - also ... Hören Sie", nervös rückte seine Brille zurecht, und fuhr fort, "Was ist wenn Burns plötzlich noch heute Abend vor meiner Tür auftaucht?"

Moe verdrehte die Augen, "Ist das nicht ein bisschen ... lächerlich?" Dann schüttelte er sich, als ihm klar wurde, worum es hier wirklich ging und grinste.

"Wenn ich heute für eine Zugabe mit Ihnen nach Hause gehe ... Mit wie viel Dankbarkeit könnte ich denn dafür ungefähr rechnen ... _Waylon_?"

* * *

Nach der Begegnung mit dem seltsamen "John" hätte Burns dem Taxifahrer am liebsten gleich das Doppelte bezahlt um ihn zurück zu seiner Villa zu fahren. Aber andererseits hatte er sich so weit vorgewagt, durch diese verregnete Nacht, niemals würde der Geist von C. Montgomery Burns sich nach einer solchen Vorarbeit so leicht geschlagen geben.

"Setzen Sie fort, diese Höllenfahrt, Chauffeur!"

"Es heißt eigentlich Chauffeuse, wenn besagte Person weiblich ist", kam die mürrische, rauchige Antwort.

Burns interessierte das wenig. "Zu meiner Zeit waren Taxifahrer männlich und nur männlich und sie bleiben auch männlich!", insistierte er, "Fahren Sie!"

Und der Wagen brauste los.

"Haben Sie sich inzwischen an die Addresse erinnert?", wollte die Chauffeuse wissen, während sich die Fahrerkabine mit dem Rauch ihrer Zigarette füllte; sie blieb jedoch ohne genaue Antwort.

"Er muss in diesem Viertel wohnen! Das hat Mister John gesagt! Vielleicht sehen wir ihn hier irgendwo", erklärte Burns in naiver Weise und ignorierte den darauf folgenden Einwand, "Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass wir ihn _sehen._ Bei dem Regen und um diese Uhrzeit". Wie immer wechselten Burns Launen rapide, wenn er einmal gestresst war. Und er war gestresst.

Der letzte Kandidat als Smithers-Ersatz hatte ihm mehr als Angst gemacht mit seinen Vorschlägen "die Arbeit aufzuteilen" auf "mehrere kleine Jobs" und das "Gehalt zu erhöhen" ...

" ... meine Güte", entfuhr es Burns gedankenverloren. Immer noch glühte der vermaledeite Höllenbrief in seiner rechten Jackentasche, in nervöser, unvorsichtiger Weise zusammengeknüllt. Er hätte den Fetzen vernichten sollen an dem bestimmten Tag, aber undefinierbare, grässliche, überflüssige, verdammte _Empfindungen_ hatten ihn davon abgehalten.

"Können Sie nicht schneller fahren!", zischte Burns zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Die Chauffeuse ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, während sie ihre Zigarette am Amarturenbrett ausdrückte. "Könnte ich. Wenn ich tatsächlich wüsste wo dieser Scissors wohnt ...!"

Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sich in Burns Nervosität, Stress, Verwirrung und schreckliche Ungeduld zu Wut zusammenmischten.

"Sein Name ist **SMITHERS**!", entfuhr es ihm, und brachte die Frau damit dazu, mitten in der verregneten Nebenstraße zu einem quietschenden Halt zu kommen.

Eine Weile beherrschte das stetige Trommeln der Tropfen gegen das Autodach die Stille der Nacht.

"Sie haben gerufen?"

Burns fuhr hoch. Die dumpf zu ihm dringende, allzu bekannte Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit hinter seinem Seitenfenster und völlig ratlos drehte er den Kopf um 90° nach rechts.

Durch das verschwommene Glas konnte er die schwummrigen Umrisse seines ehemaligen Assistenten erkennen.

Und er wusste tief in seinem Hinterkopf, dass er das Fenster runterschrauben sollte. Zu reden anfangen sollte. Zu _erklären_ anfangen sollte.

Sollte er doch.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein plötzlich anzuhalten, Chauffeur! Sie hätten mich umbringen können! Fahren Sie verdammt noch mal WEITER!"

* * *

Waylon hatte das Gefühl, das Grinsen schon auf seinem Rücken brennen spüren zu können. Das schadenfrohe Grinsen in Moes Gesicht.

Er bevorzugte es also den schwarzen Boden fest im Blick zu halten, während sich die breiten Pfützen unter ihm mit seinen Tränen mischten.

Er hatte den Ruf von zwei Straßen entfernt gehört und er hatte sofort gewusst von wem er stammen konnte, dieser wutentbrannte Schrei voller Ungeduld und Jähzorn. Er hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass seine _Fantasie_ dazu fähig gewesen war, eine Stimme tatsächlich so naturgetreu nachzubilden.

Der Ausdruck in Burns Gesicht hatte ganze Bände erzählt - oder zumindest ganze Bände über nichts. Denn nichts hatte er in diesem Ausdruck gefunden, nicht die geringste Regung, nicht das winzigste Gefühl.

Nur Verwirrung und Kälte.

Bei diesem Gedanken begann er zu frösteln und schämte sich für seine Ausbruch an Schwäche. Er hätte genau in dem Moment handeln sollen, in dem Moment die Tür aufreißen und reden sollen, aber dazu war er nicht fähig gewesen.

Nicht wenn Burns ihn anstarrte, als hätte sich ein nasse Ratte uneingeladen an die Scheibe geklammert.

Langsam verstand er die Sache mit der Ratte und Moe. Beide waren die meiste Zeit unerwünscht und wurden vertrieben, wenn sie sich einmal in höhere Etagen verirrt hatten.

Wobei Waylon plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass ihn jemand seit über fünf Minuten unbeholfen auf den Rücken klopfte.

Verwirrt drehte er den Kopf. Da war kein Grinsen in Moes Gesicht. Nur Hilflosigkeit war in großen Lettern in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Und ein Funken Ungeduld. Aber das war nebensächlich.

"Was war denn das gerade?", krächzte der Barkeeper während er etwas zitternd seine Hand sinken ließ, "Sie rennen los als wäre der Teufel hinter Ihnen her, bleiben vor dem nächstbesten Auto stehen, das Sie nicht überfährt, verjagen es, und dann heulen Sie los. Ist das hier eines dieser schwulen Musical-Einlagen die Sie spontan üben wollten?"

Waylon wollte darauf antworten, aber bei dieser Beschreibung seiner Handlungen konnte er nicht anders als leicht zu kichern, und stumm zu bleiben.

"Jaja, lachen Sie mich nur aus", Moe klang zwar verärgert, aber auch bei ihm stellte sich ein dumpfes Lächeln ein. "Ist Ihnen denn gar nicht kalt?", bemerkte er weiter, "Sie waren ja gar nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass es regnet, und jetzt, wo sie über zehn Minuten lang nicht mehr unter dem Dachvorsprüngen gestanden sind, sind Sie ja sicher nass bis auf die Knochen-"

Mit einem Seufzer zog er seine Jacke aus, "Nehmen Sie, bevor sie noch erfrieren - Sie sind der bessere Mensch und ich bin lebensmüde. Alles spricht dafür, dass Sie überleben"

"Nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", stieß Waylon aus, und es klang erstickt. Er wollte sich wehren, aber am Ende war er doch ziemlich durchgefroren, und ließ sich die Jacke umhängen, während Moe ihn an seiner rechten Hand nahm und sachte zog.

"Kommen Sie schon, Smithers!", Moe klang nun eindeutig ungeduldig, "Wenn Sie schon so viel Wert auf mich legen, dann beeilen Sie sich doch, damit wir schneller aus diesem Pisswetter kommen"

"In Ordnund", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

Doch dann türmte sich ein schwarzer Schatten vor ihnen auf und Waylon registrierte, wie ihm mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach, der wie Holz auf Kopf klang, und darauffolgenden Fluch, Moes Hand entrissen wurde.

"Was-?", er hatte nicht die Zeit einen Satz zu formen, denn im nächsten Moment hatten ihn die dürren Klauen von Mister Burns am Jackenkragen gepackt und nach vorn gerissen. Dunkle Augen, zu Schlitzen geformt, brannten sich in sein Gehirn, während sie ihn anglühten.

"Eifersüchtig wollen Sie mich machen, _Smithers_?", kam die geknurrte, wohlbekannte Stimme, "Das werden Sie bereuen!"

"Mister Burns ...!", Waylon war sprachlos.

"Genug der Höflichkeiten!", schrie Mister Burns, "Sie sind wieder eingestellt! - Sie kriegen nur zwei Drittel Ihres bisherigen Gehalts! Und jetzt STEIGEN SIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL EIN, ICH BRAUCHE MEINEN MITTERNACHTSTEE!"

Einen Moment brauchte Waylon noch, um zu überlegen, ob er etwas gegen dieses Angebot einzuwenden, etwas anzumerken, oder hinzuzufügen hatte.

...

"Mit Vergnügen, _Sir_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Alles war dunkel in Moes Welt und nichts ergab auch nur den geringsten Sinn.

Zumindest, bis er sich auf dem sonnigen Schulhof wiederfand. Er musste wohl während der langen Mittagspause im warmen Gras eingenickt sein.

Allzu vertraute, Stimmen drangen inzwischen durch sein junges Ohr, und er fühlte eine sengende Sommerhitze auf seiner Haut. Dann plötzlich Kühle. Irgendetwas spendete ihm Schatten, jemand musste sich zu ihm gestellt haben.

"Ist das der Neue?"

"Mein Gott, ist der hässlich!"

Mit einiger Mühe öffnete er seine Augen.

"**IIEH**! Das Monster lebt ja noch!"

Zwei ekelhafte Mädchen hatten sich über ihn gebeugt und eine von ihnen, die mit den blöden blauen Haaren, pikste ihn gerade mit einem Zweig in die Seiten, als wollte sie lieber doch noch mal überprüfen ob er wirklich lebte.

Moe hatte genug davon.

Mit einem infernalischen Gebrüll sprang er auf die Beine.

"Ja ich lebe noch! Und ein Monster bin ich auch!" Er überlegte kurz, was noch gruselig klingen würde, und fügte schließlich hinzu, "Ich bin hier, um euch zu fressen! Mit den Hirnen fang ich an! Ich saug sie euch aus den Ohren raus! **RRAAAAAAH!**"

"**AAAAAAHH!**" Ohne zu zögern suchten die zwei Gören das Weite, und der sechsjährige Moe überlegte ob er die Verfolgung aufnehmen sollte; er wurde jedoch daran gehindert.

Etwas hatte ihm am Hinterkopf getroffen und ein Blick auf den Boden bestätigte ihm, dass jemand mit Steinchen nach ihm warf.

Bekam er denn heute gar keine Ruhe? Es war doch sein erster Tag! So schlimm konnte Schule doch gar nicht sein!

Naja, ob Mädchen oder Jungs, sie waren alle gleich, alle hatten Angst vor Moe, dem Gorillagesicht. Wenn hier jemand eine Zugabe wollte, gern, Moe machte es Spaß, mehr als Spaß sogar. Er war hier das Kind mit der Kontrolle! Es war nicht so als ob sie _ihn_ durch den ganzen Schulhof jagten!

Fest entschlossen, schlug er Richtung Steinschleuder ein, während ihm Kiesel für Kiesel an der Stirn traf.

Nach dem neunundzwanzigsten Volltreffer rastete er aus.

"DICH MACH ICH FERTIG!"

Am Ende des Weges gab es nur noch die Mauer des Schulhofs, das einzige mögliche Versteck konnten nur die breiten Holunderbüsche sein.

"JETZT HAB ICH DICH!"

Mit diesem Schlachtruf stürzte er sich in die Büsche und fiel auf den üppigsten Haarschopf, von dem er je Büschel ausgerissen hatte.

Was ihn natürlich nicht an eben dieser Tätigkeit hinderte. Was ihn tatsächlich daran hinderte, den Kopf unter seinen Händen kahl zu reißen, waren die Arme von gleich drei Freunden der Steinschleuder, die ihn durch einen unglaublichen Kraftakt schließlich von seinem schreienden und wild um sich schlagenden Opfer trennen konnten.

"Lasst mich los! Lasst mich los!", unter den wildesten Beschimpfungen, die er in seinem jungen Hirn schon gespeichert hatte, landete Moe einen Treffer in den Magen eines sehr dürren Kindes, schaffte es, einem Fettsack übel in den linken Arm zu beißen und dem dritten Gegner außer Gefecht zu zwicken, während der Wuschelkopf die ganze Zeit nur da lag und um seine ausgerissenen Haare weinte.

Doch auch mit noch so vielen seiner schmutzigen, unfairen Tricks schaffte es Moe nicht alle vier zu bewältigen, und nach einem heftigen Schlag des farbigen Kindes, saß der Fettsack plötzlich schwer auf seinem Rücken. Es dauerte nicht lange, und das Verhör nahm seinen Lauf.

"Was sollte das? Wieso greifst du uns an?", verlangte das farbige Kind zu wissen, das wohl der Anführer war.

Doch von unten auf seinen Antagonisten heraufsehend, verzog Moe den Mund und beschloss, keine Antwort auf diese dämliche Frage zu geben. Aber dann wurde er so wütend, dass es schließlich aus ihm rausplatzte: "IHR DOOFEN BLÖDMÄNNER HABT MICH MIT STEINEN BESCHOSSEN!"

"Haben wir nicht", erwiderte das farbige Kind, ebenfalls wütend. Dann drehte es sich aber doch unsicher zu seinen zwei anderen Kumpanen um. "Lenny?"

Das Kind das antwortete, war das dürrste von allen, und hielt sich immer noch wehleidig den Magen, der sich noch nicht von Moes Attacke erholt hatte. Leise murmelte er: "Naja, Carl, ich hab schon Steine geworfen, aber nicht auf ihn, sondern auf die, ngh, die doofe Helen!"

"Ja, die ist wirklich total doof!", rief der Junge, mit dem üppigen Haarschopf, von weiter hinten.

"Homer, hast _du_ auf den da geschossen?", wollte der Junge namens Carl jetzt wissen und klang dabei nicht im Geringsten anklagend oder misstrauisch, aber diesem Homer schien es trotzdem zu Kopf zu steigen.

Sofort zuckte er zusammen, er hatte wohl mit dem Kommentar von vorhin von ihm selbst ablenken wollen.

"Ich hab Lenny angefeuert!", rief er schließlich.

"Nein, hast du nicht!", widersprach nun der fette Junge, der immer noch auf Moe drauf saß, was dem Betroffenen langsam aber sicher alle Knochen brach, "Du hast geschossen, ich habs genau gesehen, ich- HEY!"

Ein Stein hatte den korpulenten Jungen an der Stirn getroffen, und mit einem wilden Aufschrei dauerte es keine Sekunde lang, bis er sich auf Homer gestürzt und die beiden zu prügeln begonnen hatten.

Moe erkannte seine Chance, als ihm das enorme Gewicht abgenommen wurde, und wollte sich aufrichten, um abzuhauen, aber seine Knochen taten mehr weh, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Er schaffte es, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, aber zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

Inzwischen war eine seltsame Stimmung eingekehrt, während Lenny, Carl und Moe unangenehme Blicke austauschten und hinter ihnen die Rangelei ihren natürlichen Lauf nahm.

"Hm. Ich wette zwei Kröten, dass der Fettsack gewinnt", krächzte Moe schließlich, um den schrecklichen Schmerz, aber auch das peinliche Schweigen zu überbrücken.

Doch das erkannte Carl wohl nicht, denn die Bemerkung veranlasste ihm, sich mit einem verärgerten Gesicht nach vorn zu beugen, um Moe einen Schlag gegen die Schulter zu verpassen.

"Er ist kein Fettsack!", stieß er wütend aus.

"Er ist unser Freund!", fügte Lenny in weniger zornig, aber gekränktem Ton hinzu, und verpasste Moe einen Schubs gegen dessen andere Schulter.

"Hey, hört auf, wie soll ich denn sonst zu ihm sagen!?", krähte der und rieb sich die blauen Flecken. Für die dürren Ärmchen waren die beiden keine schlechten Schläger, wie er widerwillig zugeben musste.

"Er heißt Barney!", hatte Carl inzwischen erklärt.

"Interessiert mich nicht!", schmollte Moe, "Ich weiß nur, dass er jedenfalls gegen diesen Homa gewinnen wird! So eine Niete! Weint gleich los nur wegen den paar Haaren! So ein Mädchen!"

Schon wieder ein Schlag von Carl, diesmal ins Gesicht, und das tat noch viel mehr weh.

Besiegt verschränkte Moe die Arme und verzog den Mund. Er beschloss still dem Kampf vor ihm zuzusehen. Was immer er auch ab jetzt sagte, er war unterlegen und er hatte nicht vor, noch einmal mit so vielen blauen Flecken nach Hause zu kommen, dass seine Mutter anfing mit Enteignung zu drohen.

Schweigend sah er zu, wie Barney nach einem kurzen Hin und Her Homer so stark schubste, sodass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten umfiel.

"Gewonnen!", triumphierte Barney in mitreißender Glückseligkeit, "Du hast gelogen! Du hast den hässlichen Jungen mit Steinen beworfen!"

Inzwischen hatte Homer wieder Tränen in den Augen und nickte schließlich trotzig, "Ja, hab ich, na und?! Der ist so hässlich! Dem macht das doch gar nichts aus!"

Moe spürte bei dieser Aussage schon förmlich die gewohnte, heiß hochkochende Wut auf seiner Zunge brennen, aber zu seiner großen und recht traurigen Überraschung fühlte er am Ende doch rein gar nichts, außer tiefste Kränkung. Still saß er da und setzte sein Schweigen erst einmal fort.

"Hey, Homer, das stimmt gar nicht! Stimmt nicht!", rief Lenny inzwischen in einem neckendem Singsang.

Carl schien auch langsam zu verstehen, "Ja, stimmt ja, Homer! Waren es nicht diese bestimmten Mädchen, die sich vorhin um den Hässlichen versammelt haben?"

"Los, sag die Wahrheit!", stimmte Barney mit ein, "Es ist was mit der Blauhaarigen, nicht wahr?"

Und unter den Augen der drei Buben gab Homer schließlich nach und erklärte widerwillig, "Der blöde gemeine Blödmann hat das blauhaarige Mädchen erschreckt!"

"Ach so!", entfuhr es Carl, "Das ist natürlich was anderes ...!"

Sichtlich verärgert versetzte er Moe einen Stups.

"Wieso tust du so was, du Fiesling?", rief er, "Das ist doch ein _Mädchen_!" Er sprach es aus wie ein kompliziertes Fremdwort, "Die können sich nicht wehren, weißt du?"

Plötzlich von allen Seiten umkreist, nachdem sich Barney und Homer wieder genähert hatten, fühlte sich Moe immer kleiner. Er öffnete den Mund und suchte nach einer Antwort, aber er fand keine Einzige, die ihn nicht wie ein Weichei, dass von Mädchen belästigt wird, aussehen ließ.

Denn so war es ja gewesen. Diese blöden Gören hatten ihn mit Zweigen gepikst und ihn ein Monster genannt. Die hatten angefangen.

"He! Du-uuu!", säuselte Lenny inzwischen und klang besorgt, während er Moe vorsichtig auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Du Lenny!", rief Barney plötzlich, plump und nicht gerade einfühlsam, "Du Lenny, ich glaub der weint gleich!"

In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Moe. Er rappelte sich hoch. Er schubste sich seinen Weg an den vier Kindern vorbei, und wollte ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinden, als er unverhofft mit jemand völlig Neuem zusammenprallte.

"Jetzt sag mal pass doch auf, du-!", quiekte der Junge, in den er gerannt war, und stieß Moe so grob wie möglich weg von sich. "Sieh mal, was du gemacht hast!"

Die schmächtige, brünette Brillenschlange mit dem furchterregenden Zahnspangen-Apparat im Gesicht, deutete voller Entsetzen auf die vorhin noch makellos weiße Bluse, die sie trug.

"Na pass du doch gefälligst auf, wo du hin läufst!", rief Moe dagegen.

Der Neuankömmling rümpfte die Nase, und beschloss Moe nach einem derartig sinnlosen Kommentar nicht weiter zu beachten.

Stattdessen wandte er sich an die vier anderen Jungs.

"Die Klassen haben schon längst begonnen - Eure Lehrerin vermisst euch und hat mich geschickt nach euch zu suchen!", er verengte die Augen abfällig, hinter den dicken Brillengläsern, "Na los, beeilt euch gefälligst, bevor ich Miss Lehlo von euren Prügeleien erzähle!"

Nun konnte sich Moe viele mögliche Konsequenzen für diese mutige Drohung denken. Einen schallenden Lachanfall der Jungen, vielleicht die schlimmsten Prügel, die dieser Streber je erlebt hatte oder möglicherweise einfach nur Verwunderung der vier, aufgrund der unerwarteten Courage, der ganz offensichtlich viel schwächeren Brillenschlange.

Aber nie hätte Moe vorhersehen können, dass sich alle vier Köpfe der Jungen in Demut neigen und die Truppe mit eingezogenen Schwänzen das Weite suchen würde, als wäre der Streber mit der Zahnspange nicht das Erbärmlichste was ihnen auf diesem Schulhof je begegnet war.

"Und wer bist du?"

Das hohe Stimmchen ließ Moe zusammenzucken. Jetzt, wo er die Angst in den Augen der so triumphalen Gruppe gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als den intelligenten Weg zu wählen, und selbst etwas eingeschüchtert zu sein.

Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und antwortete, "Ich gehe nicht an diese Schule ...!"

"Oh", kam es von der Brillenschlange, "Dann ist ja in Ordnung"

Er wollte sich zum Gehen umdrehen, und Moe gratulierte sich selbst zu dieser wunderbar ausgeführten Lüge, als er von schrecklicher Neugier übermannt wurde.

"Warte mal!", rief er, bevor Waylon auch nur einen Schritt hätte machen können. "Was war das gerade? Mit den vieren?"

Dann fiel Moe etwas ein, um vielleicht ein bisschen von dem Vertrauen seines Gegnübers zu gewinnen. Er stand etwas lockerer und erklärte, "Mein Name ist Moe. Und du?"

"Waylon"

"Oha", entfuhr es Moe. Dieser Name war ihm noch nicht untergekommen und klang viel zu edel für eine Stadt wie Springfield. Schließlich murmelte er ehrfürchtig, "Klingt doch schön" und kam sich dabei wie ein Mädchen vor.

Waylon schien dasselbe zu denken, schien aber auch gleichzeitig leicht geschmeichelt. Sichtlich verwundert blieb er ein paar Sekunden lang sprachlos, bevor er genervt die Augen verdrehte.

"Ich muss auch in meinen Unterricht, weißt du", murrte er, "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht in diese Schule gehst?"

Darauf hatte Moe einen Ausrede, die er ohne Sorgen verwenden konnte, denn sie basierte auf der Wahrheit.

"Ich bin immer noch beim fahrenden Zirkus dabei", erklärte er, leicht stolz auf seine Vergangenheit, die, wie er schnell herausgefunden hatte, anscheinend eines jeden Jungen Traum war. Und auch in diesem Moment, leuchteten die Augen dieses Waylons bewundernd und neidisch. Schade nur, dass dieser Traum nicht der Realität entsprach. Seine frühere Arbeit als "Das fehlende Glied zwischen Mensch und Gorilla" war nicht wirklich gesund für Moes Gefühlsleben gewesen. Gut, dass ihn seine Mutter da rausgeholt hatte. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie dieselbe das geschafft hatte, bei der cholerischen Art seines Vaters.

Mit dem Abzug des Zirkus waren diese Zeiten vorbei gewesen. Ein Glück.

Da fiel Moe Waylon wieder ein und schnell nahm er den Faden wieder auf, "Wirst du mir nun verraten wie du die vier Blödmänner vertreiben hast können?"

Waylon zögerte immer noch, aber schließlich lächelte er. "Von mir aus. Es macht ja keinen Unterschied. Mein Adoptivvater ist der Boss von den Vätern von all diesen Jungen"

Und bevor Moe weiter nachbohren hätte können, war der seltsame Waylon auch schon durch die Zweige Richtung Schultor verschwunden und er war allein.


	7. Chapter 7

Als Moe, dem Wissenstand seines Bewusstseins zufolge, dass zweite Mal die Augen öffnete, sagte ihm das harte Holz, auf welchem er offensichtlich lag, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich in der Wirklichkeit gelandet war und nicht auf seinem alten Schulhof.

Seltsam nur, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wo er nun lieber aufgewacht wäre.

Sicher war, dass die Kopfschmerzen diese Gedanken nur erschwerten, und er beschloss, sich aufzusetzen. Leicht rollte er sich nach links auf den Bauch, um sich mit den Händen abstützen zu können. Was er nicht erwartet hat, war die Leere, die sich da plötzlich unter seinen Armen befand.

Mit einem abgehackten Schrei knallte er, mit dem Kopf voran, mit dem viel zu harten Tavernenboden zusammen.

"Ach verdammt noch mal ... ", leise vor sich hin fluchend richtete er sich auf, sein Rücken fühlte sich an wie aufgerissen, und außerdem bemerkte er einen anderen Schmerz, in seinem Gesicht, der aber älter zu sein schien.

Älter, mit anderen Worten ... vielleicht von gestern oder letzter Woche ...

Nein, eher gestern.

Gestern. Gestern. Ebenso wie seine alte, klapprige Schrottlaube, wollte sein Hirn nicht anspringen und verweigerte entsprechende Erinnerungen. Was konnte nur gestern passiert sein ...?

"Hey, Moe, endlich wach?"

Lennys Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance, verstärkte jedoch seine Kopfschmerzen.

"Heey, Moooe!", puhlte Lenny nach, "Moe, hallo? Moe! Moooe!"

"WAS DENN?"

Lenny zuckte zusammen. "Geht's dir auch gut?"

"Wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?", murrte Moe als Antwort, und begann sich mit dem Putzen dreckiger Biergläser abzulenken. Aber die Frage war ehrlich gemeint. Er wusste es immer noch nicht.

"Naja ... Carl und ich haben dich gestern im Südviertel gefunden und hierher gebracht, und da du erst jetzt, um-", er unterbrach sich, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu linsen, "-um 11 Uhr 34 aufgewacht bist - das ist schon Anlass zur Sorge"

"Im Südviertel ... ", wiederholte Moe gedankenlos. Langsam sickerte alles wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Er war mit Smithers zu ihm Hause gegangen und der Abend hatte geendet mit dem gezählten vier-und-dreißigsten Schlag auf den Kopf mit einem Holzbrett, in seinem Leben. Noch dazu schon wieder von einer Frau.

"Moe?"

"Ja, ich bin noch hier, Lenny!", knurrte Moe aufgebracht, "Ich- Ich hatte eine Prügelei dort"

Lenny nickte, "Ach so"

Eine Weile schwieg er, dann schließlich fügte er hinzu, "Kann ich ein Bier haben?"

Moe hätte angesichts dieser leichten Lüge breit grinsen können, wäre er nicht derart verwirrt gewesen. So wie die Dinge standen, hatte er also über Stunden lang in diesem Viertel gelegen, bis Lenny ihn dort gefunden hatte-

"Was hast du in diesem Viertel eigentlich zu suchen gehabt?", fragte Moe plötzlich.

"Keine Zeit, Moe, ich muss zur Arbeit!"

Und Lenny war verschwunden, und Moe entschied, dass es nichts bringen würde ihm hinterherzurufen, dass es Samstag war.

Endlich in Ruhe setzte er seine Überlegungen fort. Wenn nämlich er tatsächlich bis spät in die Nacht hinein dort gelegen hatte, war Smithers entweder beteiligt am Holzbrett-Angriff oder er war selbst Opfer geworden, und Moe hatte es nur nicht mehr mitbekommen können.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er die Sache klären musste.

* * *

"Schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben, Smithers!", Burns blühte förmlich auf, als sein erneut treuester Angestellter am nächsten Morgen so pünktlich wie eh und je auf seinem Anwesen erschienen war, um ihn zur Arbeit zu fahren.

Smithers jedoch, dem die letzte Nacht nicht so schnell aus dem Gedächtnis gehen wollte, blieb misstrauisch, und so gut es eben ging, ignorierte er die Hochrufe seines Herzens, die bereits im Höchsten der Gefühle feierten, aufgrund der positiven Aufmerksamkeit von Mister Burns, die er doch so selten bekam.

Doch hart bleiben, war die Devise, hart bleiben.

Er räusperte sich, und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

"Sir. Was ist mit dem, ähm, meinem Liebesbrief, ... den Sie gefunden haben?", er machte eine kleine Pause, "Ich dachte Sie wären unter diesen Umständen nicht mehr in der Lage mit mir zu arbeiten!"

Im Rückspiegel der Limousine erkannte Smithers wie sich Burns' Stirn in tiefe Bügelfalten legte und seine Zähne begannen zu mahlen.

"Ja. Das stimmt auch immer noch", erklärte Burns schließlich kurz angebunden, "Aber ich brauche nun mal einen Assistenten wie sonst keiner, und ich glaube, wir können uns einfach darauf einigen, dass ich Sie nicht 'mag' und dass Sie das ganz einfach ignorieren und so tun, als würde ich von nichts wissen"

"Oh"

Smithers war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er leicht nickte. Und als es ihm klar wurde, nickte er nur noch fester. "Ja", sagte er, wenn auch etwas schwach. Es war die beste Lösung, und es war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Inzwischen hatte Burns freudig in die Hände geklatscht, und war anscheinend froh dies vom Tisch geräumt zu haben.

"Also, Waylon, wie war die Zeit bei Moe's?"

Smithers musste gegen seinen Willen kichern, "Sir, es waren vielleicht zwei bis drei Tage, die ich dort verbracht habe!"

"Immer noch genug um einen bleibenden Eindruck zu bekommen, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Burns.

"Stimmt. Sie haben ja auch einmal dort Ihr Geld verdient", murmelte Smithers, dem nicht gefiel in welche Richtung das Gespräch jetzt ging, "Aber eigentlich nicht derart schrecklich"

"Ach so-?", rief Burns aus, "Dann haben Sie wohl jedes Mal, wenn dieser unsägliche Moe seine hässliche Fratze gezeigt hat, in die andere Richtung gesehen? Ich weiß, dass ich das so gehalten habe, aber es hat trotzdem nichts genutzt - Dieses Gesicht jagt einem durch die schlimmsten Alpträume. Nicht wahr, Smithers?"

"Ja, Sir", wie automatisch flossen die Worte aus seinem Mund, "Natür-"

Dann brach es auf ihn herein.

Moe.

_Er hatte Moe vergessen!_

Nachdem die Taxifahrerin (auf Burns' Befehl logischerweise) den Barkeeper niedergeschlagen hatte, war Smithers viel zu überwältigt gewesen von der Tirade seines Bosses, als dass er an irgendetwas anderes hätte denken können. Smithers wusste nicht einmal genau wie er ins Taxi gestiegen war, er wusste nur, dass er plötzlich neben Burns in der zweiten Sitzreihe saß und dass die Welt für mehrere Sekunden komplett gewesen war.

Jetzt hatte er schon wieder an die hundert Probleme am Hals, und das Neueste und gleichzeitig Schrecklichste war die LKW-Ladung an Schuldgefühlen die sich gerade über ihn ergoss und wie ein kalter Schauer zusammenzucken ließ.

Er hatte kaum bemerkt, dass das Auto seit ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr fuhr, und dass Burns hinter ihm schon angefangen hatte, sich darüber zu beschweren.

"Tut mir leid, Sir", vorsichtig fuhr Smithers weiter und seine Gedanken schwirrten und glühten in ihm auf, wenn sie ineinander krachten, was in den nächsten Minuten viel zu oft passierte.

Oh, was war er nur für ein Mensch! Er hatte gestern Nacht, endlich zu Hause angekommen, sogar immer noch Moes Jacke angehabt! In der Früh hatte sie unscheinbar auf der Couchlehne seines Wohnzimmers gelegen, und er hatte kaum darüber nachgedacht.

"Smithers? Smithers!"

"Ja, Sir?", etwas sagte Smithers, dass Burns mer als zwei Mal nun nach ihm gefragt hatte.

Entsprechend verärgert und verzögert antwortete sein Chef: "Smithers, wieso haben Sie mitten in der Straße angehalten - machen das alle Autofahrer, die einen Führerschein haben? Weil ich mache das sicher nicht!"

"Aber nein ... Sir, es ist nur so ... dieser Moe. Warum haben Sie beordert ihn von der Taxifahrerin zusammenschlagen zu lassen?"

"Weil er meinen Plänen im Weg stand!", rief Burns, "Er war Ihr Boss geworden, und der Weg eines ehrlichen Geschäftsmannes, um seine Angestellten von anderen ehrlichen Geschäftsmännern zurückzuholen, kann nur durch ein gutes altes Holzbrett erreicht werden"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Mister Szyslak diese Logik versteht", bemerkte Smithers.

Burns schnaubte, "Ich dachte mir schon, dass diese elendige Ratte nicht zu edlen Vorgesetzten wie unsereins gehört"

_Ratte_.

Bei diesem Wort biss Smithers die Zähne zusammen. Moe hatte das wirklich nicht verdient. Natürlich, der Barkeeper war kein Engel, er hatte seine Laster und er hatte (viele) schlecht Seiten an sich. Aber Moe hatte immer noch das Potenzial zum guten Menschen, und hatte dies auch mehr als einmal bewiesen. Einem vollkommen korrupten Menschen wäre es vollkommen egal gewesen, ob er bei einer Bürgermeisterwahl seine Wähler anlügt. Ein schrecklicher Mensch würde "Moe's" nicht jeden Mittwoch schließen, um Waisenkindern und Obdachlosen vorzulesen.

Smithers sollte so schnell es ging nach Moe sehen, vielleicht hatte ihn ja jemand gefunden und geholfen, er konnte nicht immer noch dort verwahrlost in der Pfütze liegen! Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

"Ha! Wahrscheinlich liegt er immer noch auf demselben Fleck in derselben Gasse!", Burns kicherte, "Niemand würde einem Hinterwäldler wie ihm helfen. Oder ihn auch nur anfassen- Ha! Stellen Sie sich das vor, Smithers, Sie würden- Ja was soll denn das? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Brauchen Sie diese Zwischenstopps?"

Tatsächlich war die Limousine erneut zum Stillstand gekommen, aber diesmal absichtlich.

"Mister Burns, es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte mir gern einen Tag freinehmen"

* * *

Keine Spur.

Niemand wusst etwas von einem Waylon Smithers im Südviertel und Moe wurde mit jedem Passanten, der ihm nicht antwortete und jedem Passanten, der ihm antwortete, aber nichts wusste, verzweifelter.

Nicht gerade dabei helfend war der Fakt, dass er sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als zu suchen, da seine Bar heute leer sein würde.

In der Valentinswoche war sie beinah immer leer, und er wusste, Lenny und Carl hatten ihr jährliches Date mit der Schwester des jeweiligen anderen heute angesetzt; Homer war mal wieder zu einem Eheberatungskurs mit Midge verdonnert und Barney ... tja, Barney, der hatte sicher auch schon was Besseres vor.

Moe hielt inne. Langsam überlegte sich den letzten Satz noch einmal.

Nein. Barney würde sicher auf ihn warten. Barney war mindestens genauso einsam wie er, der würde nicht mal mit Geld ein Date bekommen, genauso wie er.

Vielleicht war es unter diesen Umständen wirklich besser, einfach in die Bar zurückzukehren.

Mit Barney konnte er wenigstens halbwegs darüber reden, und seine Sorgen irgendwo abkratzen, wo die raue Oberfläche neues Material nicht scheute.

Und Sorgen machte er sich, denn Smithers konnte überall sein.


End file.
